Slave's need lovin to
by CastielTheAngelOfTheLord
Summary: AU: Angel!Castiel x Human!Dean Dean Winchester is the normal everyday human with a lot on his plate, Angel's and Demon's are being sold as slaves but what happens when he's met with a abused angel at the beginning and figures out what happened to him, will dean have sympathy and help him or take advantage of the abandoned angel? {MALEXMALE} Parings: Destiel, Sabriel and Bobrowly
1. Proloug

Proloug:

"Но, папа ... Почему ты делаешь это со мной?" a small boy whimpered up to his father. His father looked down at his son, who resembled his mother in every way. The bright blue eyes as well as the black hair. He couldn't bear looking at his son half the time. The father, had gotten fed up with his son and finally decided something that even his wife would never agree on. He was selling his youngest son, to the american slave trade. It was ran by a man by the name of Dick Roman, who was also running as the president of their country. The man just staired at his son with a glare and yelped out.

"Вы собираетесь сделать это, нравится вам это или нет" the kid flinched back looking around to see his other two brothers playing games like tag. He wanted to join but his father grabbed his arm and shoved him into one of Dick's workers. The young boy screamed out papa as his father walked away with his head held up and a new suit case off in his left hand that had lots of money inside of it. Another boy that was related to the darker haired boy, glanced around and saw his younger brother freaking out calling out for their papa to go back.

"Папа, что ты делаешь?" asked the smaller boy, glancing up at his father with big hazel eyes. His father scoffed and looked down at his son patting his head.

"Кастиэль, уже не твой брат" The father called out to his other sons and walked off with them. The older brother looked over across the grass watching his smaller brother get thrown into the back of the van and the last thing he heard was his brother scream out his name.

"Габриэль!"

In america, a father was running to the hospitle with his son in tow. His wife was giving birth to his new baby and he HAD to be there. His son had this bright smile etched onto his face laughing happily as his father ran around crazingly. The father managed to make it with a couple of minutes to spare. He quickly ran to the front desk.

"Quick! What room is my wife in, she's giving birth!" He screamed. The smaller boy glanced around looking all over the place with his large green eyes with a bright smile etched onto his face. The man glanced at the small child then up to the dirty looking man and sighed, typing feriously on the computer. He looked up with a sneer and pointed down the hall.

"Room 6B, DON'T run!" He warned. The worried man nodded his head and quickly walked (more like mall walked) down the hall with his son in tow and found Rm. 6B. As he walked in his wife was holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked so tired and weak, that he ran over to his wife, letting go of his other son's hand and quickly helped her. The women smiled happily, her usually beautiful blonde hair that flowed, stuck to her face and she had the weakest smile etched onto her face.

"Dean, com'ere" she smiled. The young boy, glued his bright green eyes on his mother and smiled and walked calmly over to her. He pulled up a chair, and sat it next to her bed. He quickly stood up in it and stared at his mother, eyes full of curiousity. Mary pulled back the blue blanket and Dean smiled brightly seeing it reveled a baby boy.

"Sammy!" he smiled. Both his parents looked up at him, with confusion on their face.

"Sammy?" they asked.

"Uh, oh...i'm...sorry, he...he looks like a sam" Dean pulled away from his parents with a look of emberssement on his face. His mother smiled and quickly looked down at her son.

"Sammy...it's cute, and we can call him after my father, Samuel Winchester...How do you like it John" Smiled the women. John smiled brightly and nodded and pulled his wife in a passionate kiss. Dean could've sworn that it was the best thing a kid could ever have.

Back in Russia, It was about 18:32am and the small boy was really tired, but he couldn't sleep. The people his father had given him to, put this needle in his arm making him stay alert. They had also given him little food and water to go off of, as well as a small cage to live in. He felt the cage move and heard the clashing of waves. He then realized he was going not just leaving his papa, but as well as his homeland. The small boy curled up close to himself and whimpered softly. All he wanted to do was go home and pretend that this never happened.

~15 years later~

"Damn it Sam, where's my pie" growled out a more built out man. He stood about 6ft2 and had some stubble. His green eyes and darkish brown hair were known around town, especisally the strip clubs and bars down town. He glare at his brother who sat typing feruociously at his computer. Dean stopped for a moment. Remebering when he was only 6, looking down at his little brother in his mother's arms and he was techneclly gave him his name. He stopped and smiled at that small memeory. Sam stopped typing and look up at Dean who supersingly stopped talking. When he did, he saw his brother's angry demenor change and a small smile form onto his face.

"Dude, you're smilling, Wtf" he laughed. Dean glared at his brother and rolled his eyes. He threw a twenty dollar bill at Sam and growled.

"Get out and get me some God damn pie" he said seriously. Sam sighed and picked up the twenty dollar bill and closed his computer.

"What if i run into an angel again? Dude they _creep_ me out" whimpered sam. Dean groaned out snatching the twenty dollar bill from Sam.

"You are a sad excuse for a human being, they're just slaves dammit, get over it"

"Yes, but they have _wings _that's sooo not normal!" Sam groaned out. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think there specified as "Angels" and "Demons"...Idiot" he hissed out throwing on an over shirt, as he wore some sweat pants and put on his sliders. He grabbed his car keys and walked out of the door slamming the door.

Sam just jumped up with a big smirk and ran over to his cell phone pulling it out of his backpack. He quickly dialed in some numbers and a big grin etched itself onto his face. All of a sudden he heard the other line pick up.

"Hello?"

"Can I come over...Gabriel" He smirked. He could practically hear the grin come over the other man's face.

"Come on over sugar"

Dean walked downstairs out of his apartment groaning and whinning about the light that was hitting him directly in the eye. He quickly opened up his car door, which is a sexy 67' chevy impala and slammed the door. After a moment, he realized what he did and quickly patted the dashboard with a look of regret.

"Sorry baby" he mumbled under his breath. He then took his keys and shoved them perfectly into the ignition and turned on the car. He threw the car in reverse and backed out, once he was satsfied with the distance he kicked his car in drive and drove out of his complex out into the open road. After about 15 minutes later, he arrived at Costco. He got into the turning lane waiting for the light to turn red, banging his head to metellica's song Enter Sandman. As the light turned green he drove into the parking lot and found a decent enough parking spot. He quickly pulled off turning off his car and getting out of the car. That was, till he saw a man push down a slave to the ground, and not just any slave but an angel slave...a higher level slave. Dean growled out and walked over to the two and pushed the man away from the angel.

"Dude back the hell up really, you can't be doing that" he hissed out. He looked down at the angel and held out his hand. The man that pushed down the slave gawked at Dean. The angel was shocked but took ahold of Dean's hand and stood up. Both the angel and Dean started to pick up the things the angel had dropped and helped him to the car he was given.

"Um, thank you" spoke the angel. He had a deep russian accent and his blue eyes were un natrual. His black wings were tightly wrapped around his back. Dean just smiled.

"You deserve to be treated with more respect" he said. He went to walk away, till the angel ran over to him.

"Wait" he whispered, Dean looked down at the angel "I didn't get all my things, do...do you mind helping me? I know it's a lot to ask...but.."

"Sure, i'm here anyways" Smiled Dean. The man, that Dean pushed away, walked over to him and glared.

"Exactly what do you think you are doing with _my _angel?" Hissed out the big bald man. Dean puffed out his chest and glared.

"There is most likley a contract you're ass signed and it literally states "You, the owner, can not put you're angel in ny pidigament such as violence" now tell me if i'm wrong"

"He steped out of line" growled out the man.

"Well, maybe you did to" glared out Dean holding his head up high and bruhes past the man. The angel quickly followed Dean and kept close to his side. As they finally made it into through the Costco's door Dean glanced down at the angel.

"So what's your name?" Dean asked.

"I'm known as, Jimmy...by my master...but my name is Castiel" Castiel whispered. Dean nodded his head as he glanced at Castiel.

"Welp, what do you need?" Smiled Dean. Castiel went through his trenchcoat's pockets and pulled out his master's list and handed it to Dean, betting he would know where everything is. Dean quickly glanced down at the list and noted that his owner also wanted, wait for it...pie. He smirked, knowing he can get that last. So he went with the first thing that was on the list, Toilet paper. Dean started to walk towards the bathroom section of the store. Castiel quickly followed him. Dean had ended up turning down an isle and walked down it looking around the isle. Castiel noticed a small boy trying to reach for the box of soap, appearently Dean notcied this as well and quickly walked over to the young angel boy and handed him the box of soap with a smile.

"There ya go buddy" smiled Dean. The young angel smiled brightly and ran off to his, master handing him the box of soap. Castiel just stared at Dean with big eyes. He's never met a human this...nice. Dean walked over to the toliet paper and picked one bundle and hand it to Castiel. Castiel took it and followed Dean around. After about 20 minutes of getting almost all the supplies, Dean walks over to the Pie section. He looks at the pies and picks up a apple pie for himself.

"What does your...master...like?" growled out Dean. He wasn't mad at Castiel, he was just disgusted at the fact Castiel got a poor excuse of a master.

"Blueberry" whispered Castiel. Dean picked up that one slightly making a face, clearly making it known he hates blueberry pie, and that's saying something considering he's the pie king. Castiel smiled and walked with him to the cashier.

"Ah hello today, how are you?" the young clerk asked.

"I'm fine thank you" he smiled.

"And how about you...oh..." she stopped seeing he was a slave. Dean glared at her and said

"He's fine." He paid for his pie and without realizing paid for Castiel's master's things. As he leaves the store with some of the Castiel's bags, Castiel just contiously smiles at Dean and as they went to get into Castiel's master's car...it was gone. Castiel's eyes widen and looked around.

"He...he deserted me" Castiel whimpered. Dean felt bad, this angel that's never been around civilization before just got left by his previous owner. That was the last thing Dean needed to handle right now, but he can't just leave this poor guy out here in this unstabled world and he is partcialy the reason he got abandoned.

"Um...do you want to come with me?" Asked Dean.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Dean was driving home with a serious facial expression plastered onto his face. Castiel held onto the toilet paper package, scared of the fact he was in a 'small' car. His master's car was much smaller but this was very uncomfortable for him, conisdering his wings were resting on the back of his seat. Dean drove up to his regular street light and put the turning blinker on. He waited till it was safe and drove right into his regular spot and put his car in park. He turned off his car and opened his side up. Castiel stayed still scared that Dean forgot about him. Dean looked up and was shocked to not see castiel out of the car. He walked over to the other side and opened up Castiel's side and peered in.

"You comming?" he chuckled softly. Castiel looked up shocked and nodded, grabbing the toilet paper and some of his bags. Dean helped him out and let Castiel out of the car. As soon as he got out he accidently slammed the car door.

"Cas!" Dean whinned. Castiel was shocked dropping all the items out of his hands and spreading out his wings in a shock motion.

"What?" he said. Dean was shocked at the wing span and quickly looked around to see if anyone was around to see them. He noticed that there was nobody around them. So he quickly turned back to Castiel with a smile.

"Two things, A.) Put your wings away before someone sees and 2.) Don't ever kick baby again" he said seriously. Castiel quickly nodded and hid his wings out of sight and got to picking up the stuff he dropped. Dean helped as best he could and quickly walked up the stairs to his complex. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and tried, as best he could, mind you with the groceries in hand, and got them into the keyhole. He turned his key to where he heard the satisfied click of the lock unlocking and opened the door, walking in. Castiel watched as Dean walked in first, following him in his footsteps, and outstreched his wing to close the door behind them. Dean walked into the kitchen and placed the stuff down on the counter. Castiel had followed suit with Dean and noticed a note sitting on the counter.

"Master, what's that?" Castiel asked pointing at the note. Dean stared at castiel confused at the fact that he was just called master and picked up the note. It said:

_Dear Dean,_

_I went to the library to go study with jesse~ See you later tonight~_

_-Sam_

Castiel stared at the note and for some odd reason glared at the note's signature.

"Who is Sam?" Castiel asked without the hint of being jealous. Dean looked over at Castiel with a small smile.

"He's my little brother, i was the one that named him, it was a total accident though" he chuckled at the small memory the fluttered past his eyes. Castiel recongnized the look and slightly felt bad for automatically asking the question. Dean shook off the memory and looked at castiel's neck. All angel's and demon's, once purchase, are suppose to where a collar. Castiel luckily had it on. He reached out for it but castiel quickly pulled away. Dean quickly with drew his hands and looked at castiel curiously.

"I was gonna look at you're collar, so i can contact that man" He whispered. Castiel looked at Dean right in the eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. He was a little bit sad that he was going to have his other master come and pick him up, but he knew he wasn't this man's angel. So he pulled forward and outstreched his neck. Dean tip toed closer and wrapped his fingers slowly around the collar. He twisted it around and read the number of the castiel's owner and quickly memorized it. He backed away and took out his phone, flipping it open. He typed in the number and held up the phone to his head. As he heard the ring's contiue, he watched Castiel's face started to drop slowly. He gulped and looked away and quickly thought of something else. That's till, he heard a women answering the phone.

"Hello?" questioned a young women. Dean recognized that voice, but he couldn't place where he heard it from.

"Hello, my name's Dean Winch-"

"Dean?" The girl piped up.

"Who's this?" Dean asked looking up at castiel. Castiel was confused at this.

"It's me, Joanna, but you use to call me Jo, back in 7th grade" laughed the girl. Dean was shocked.

"Holy shit, Jo! You own Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you're the one Dick rant on about?" Jo asked.

"Dick? Dick Roman?" Dean asked, wasn't he the presedent?

"yeah, i'm married to him, he said that some moron pushed over one of his body guards and stole castiel" She laughed "I'm actually glad it's you though."Dean could tell she was flirting with him, yet he rolled his eyes.

"So what, i drive up to washington state, just to hand him back to you guys?" Dean asked. All of a sudden you hear her whisper to something and a gruffy voice came onto the phone, that was not jo.

"Listen, you oversized prick! Give me back my damn angel or so help me-" Yelled out the man. Obviously it was the president.

"Alright, keep you're panties on, where and when do you want him"

"He better be here within the week, mr. winchester, or i'll kill your little brother sammy" he smirked. Dean's eyes grew wide and looked around and finally landed on Dean's counter top.

"Alright, within the week, got it" Dean growled out, not even missing a beat of hatred in the call. He hung up and glanced over at castiel with a sigh.

"Just go and sit on the couch Cas, I have to go pack a bag and call sammy" Dean smiled sadly.

"Dean, you can't take me back" Castiel whispered visably shaking. Dean got confused.

"What do you mean, dude i don't own-"

"No one owns me, Dean that's the thing I'm not owned by him"Castiel said. Dean was confused at this.

"Castiel, He seems pretty sure that you belong to him, now that's another thing in the document that i know for a fact is in their and it states 'Don't steal other's angels' and considering he just threaten my little brothers life, i have to do what he says" Dean said. Castiel sighed and sat on the couch, knowing he wasn't going to win the battle. Dean walked into the back room, pulling out his cell phone. He dailed in his brother's cell phone and heard the annoying sound of the ringing. All of a sudden he heard a muffle voice pick up on the other line and then an hello.

"Hey bro, it's me Dean, are you still with jess?" Dean asked.

"Um, yeah, where just working on our projects for our law class, but uh, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm going out of state for a few days, i meeting up with some of my old friends and i won't be back for a couple of days, think you can make it on your own for a little bit?" Dean asked worringly. Sam just scoffed and nodded. He stopped realizing his brother couldn't see him.

"Yes Dammit, i'm not a seven year old Dean"

"Yeah, but you're still my little brother, Bitch" Smirked Dean.

"Jerk!" His brother squeaked. Gabriel, Sam's friend, tried hard not to laugh at this but quickly masked his expression, knowing if Sam was caught lying, all hell would break loose.

"Alright, I'll see you in a couple of day's...Bye" Dean hung up and tried not to cry. He couldn't help it, even though he acts like this big old mean guy, he can't help but feel as if his little brother was the world to him. Hell, he hates the chick flick moments, but he would die for his brother, even if it ment, taking back some damn angel that should have never entered his life in the first place. He quickly masked his features and grabbed his suit case. He started pulling out multipul different shirts and underwear and threw them in the bag, he walked over to the closet and pulled out a couple pair of jeans and overshirts and folded them neatly in the suitcase. He walked over to his side of the dresser and picked up the necklace he had recived from sam when they where just little kids. He stared at it for a moment as he slowly sat on the bad. He thought about all the possiblites that could happen if he left sam there all alone, but then he thought about what could happen if he went along with them and that was worse. He stared at that necklace for a long time before kissing it and pulling it over his head and standing up going over to grab his suit case. He picked up the suit case and walked over to his door opening it. As he opened it he looked around his room, as if this would be the last time he step foot out of it and turned off his light. He pulled on a fake smile, hiding his feelings and walked out, closing the door behind him, never looking back.

Castiel on the other hand was getting antsy, he didn't understand Dean at all, first he was all nice and such, and now here he is bringing him back to the man that had hurt him in the first place. He hated that man with every single fiber. No one knows how he was _truley _created. This man claims that he had _found them,_angels and demons, But in reality;They're humans. He would buy them at young ages and expirement on them. Needles and medication where there only diet for three weeks and they would excersise. Some of them didn't make it and would die off of the lack of nutrition going into their body and water. Castiel had never felt so scared in his life. When he was about 15 that's when Dick, found something that would create wings and tails and such. He started expirementing on them and the results where if you where an 'Angel' you have these beautiful feathery wings of any color, they where huge and they were exotic. The demons, got a little bit more features...their wings would have a mixture between feathers and scales, horns would sprout from their heads and long to short tails flowed out of them. The demon's would fall under different catagories of different authorities. Like Red eyes, would be dealing souls, white eyes, the dominates and black eyes would pratically be the pawns. The reason why there called demons or angels, is because if you're an angel, you get these powers that not normal people would have possesed, as for demons, they don't really have powers, unless you call, laughing at other people's pain is any power.

Castiel hated this man because he changed his whole life around. He was a slave, and not just any slave, a supposed sex slave. He has to give others pleasure, as he remembers the gruesome details of the whole event. He was terrified of those jobs, his boss had also used him to his advantage and that's teriffying. Knowing he's going to see this man in a couple of days and knowing he's going to continue his acts towards him. He was also right about no one owning him, no one sat down and signed his paper work nor have they came and even look at him. Dick was always hiding him in the rooms or letting him go out and go shop for something. That's actually what led him into this mess, which he's not really complaing about, it's more along the lines of having to go back to _him._

Castiel rose his hand's to his face and sighed into them. He had a moment of peace before Dean walked into the room and glanced over at Castiel.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel dropped his hands and stood up.

"Yeah, i'm fine," he whispered and walked towards the door "and it's Castiel to you" He snapped as he walked out of the door. Dean felt bad but followed him out closing and locking the door behind him and walked down the stairs. He walked over to the car castiel was waiting by and poped the trunk open and threw his suit case into the back and closed it. He walked back over to the front of the car and unlocked it. He slid in and reached in over to castiel's side and opened the door. Castiel smoothly slid in and closed the door. Dean closed his own door and took out his key, slamming it into the ignition and turning it on. He grabbed the stick shift and put it into reverse. He slowly backed out of the parking space. As he felt that it was safe to go into drive, he hit the stick shift and clicked it into drive. Then he drove out of his complex and drove out of the city. Castiel on the other hand was thinking of ways to prolong their trip. Similar to fate's power, he can make things happen, regardless if their good or not.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Dean came to a stop at a red light that was in the middle of no where. He was pulled up a little to close to the edge, but nothing really ever happens when you're that close up to the egde. So, Dean was humming one of his songs that ACDC made and laughed. Castiel stared at the big semi truck comming from his side of the car and he glanced at dean. Once it got closer he looked over to Dean and tapped his shoulder.

"Dean" He moaned. Castiel was using trying to not let Dean know what's about to hit them, so he was distracting him from the scene that's about to unfold. Dean blushed ten fold and glanced over at Castiel.

"You know I am very sorry for the way i acted towards you, Dean" he whispered into Dean's ear and blew on it. Dean was blushing brightly and tighting his hands on the wheel.

"Um" dean gluped "Cas what are you doing?" He chuckled. Castiel counted to three, before he flet the crash of the semi truck, hit the side of Dean's car.

Castiel had not been affected by the car crash, but Dean was. Dean was knocked out cold, and Castiel didn't know what to do. He glared at the truck, but then realized it was his fault. He was the one that made the truck hit the car. He was the one that put Dean's life in danger, and after watching his 'friend' get knocked out cold , because of the him and the car crash. Castiel had enough, to the point where he took it out on the big semi truck and the driver. He completley deystroyed it and attacked the owner. He flared out his wings showing his dominance and used the man's gawking form to his own advantage, killing the man without the blink of an eye. It was a total accident to be completely honest. He didn't want to hurt the man, he was just taking out his fustrations out on him. He then realized, for the first time, he was way stronger than he had imagined. His tears slowly ran down his face as if he just witnessed his brothers death. He fell to his knees and tried his hardest to calm himself down. Once he did, he stood up and got rid of the evidence of a truck being there in the first place. He walked over to the crashed impala and moved it as best he could, toward a couple of trees on the side of the rode. He made it look like Dean crashed into the trees instead of a getting hit by a semi truck, considering he just killed the driver, he couldn't rely on the story of "Oh a big semi truck had came out of no where and attacked you and i killed the driver to get back at what he did." He dosen't need to give Dean a reason to hate him.

He realized Dean was away from the grass area and a car was comming, which was weird considering it was almost in the middle of no where, so he quickly raced over to Dean and pulled him out of the road as the car passed. As the car passed it started to slow down, which scared Castiel to pieces. He has never actually interacted with other people before, not until Dean that is. As he got Dean into the grass area and pulled Dean close to him and slightly curled into him as the people approached. Castiel glared at them and outspread his wings. The two people stopped and stared at Castiel's large wings. There were amazed at his wings, since the only wings they've ever seen where on animals such as birds.

"Hey, um, pet, is you're owner okay?" The smaller man said.

"Dean is fine!" He hissed. The two men tried to approach them but Castiel glared and used his wings to get them away. He flapped them and made sure there was a distance between them. Castiel was satisfied when they stopped and stared at eachother.

"He's fine, just don't come any closer" Castiel warned. The two men started to back up towards their own car.

"We can call the hospital and get someone out-"

"No! Go Away!" Castiel screeched. The two men heared about cases like these, if the angel has grown attached to something, it's best to walk away from whatever the angel is protecting and leave it up to them to figure out it's dead or what not. So the boys got into there car and left Castiel to curl up next to Dean. Once they where out of sight castiel laid Dean down in the grass and he laid his head down ontop of Dean's chest. He sat their with small tears falling down his cheeks waiting for Dean to wake up.

Dean didn't wake up till night fall of the next day laying in the grass. Castiel was watching over him with a pain expression on his face. Castiel's eyes widen and wrapped his arms around Dean.

"You're okay" he whispered with tears rolling down his face. Dean shook his head and held his hand up to his head. He felt as if his head was splitting in half.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. Castiel pulled away from Dean, raising his arm to dry his face as he cried silently and hiccuped.

"You crashed into the trees, you lost control of the car and you hit the trees, you where outcold since yesterday" he whispered. Dean's eyes widen.

"YESTERDAY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL, I COULD'VE DIED"Screamed Dean. Castiel pulled away cringing away from Dean. Dean realized that he just yelled at someone who probably doesn't know what a hospital is.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Dean started but Castiel just launched himself at Dean wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm just happy you're safe dean" Castiel whispered. Dean's face blushed brightly and he as well wrapped his arms around castiel letting cas feel secured. Dean coughed and un wrapped his arms from Castiel, as well as Castiel, who was smiling happily. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and realized that, when his phone broke from the car crash. He sighed and dropped his head. Castiel tilted his head to the right and was generally confused.

"Dean are you okay?" Castiel asked. Dean smiled unhappily.

"Yeah, let's just walk up to the closest gas station so i can call both the towing company and dick" Dean said standing up. Dean held out his hand towards castiel and castiel took dean's hand and stood up. Castiel sighed at the fact that dean still wants to take him back to dick but hopfully he can change dean's mind on the way.

Dean sighed and glanced back at his car. He could never tell his dad of this day or so help him his dad would hunt his ass down and kill him like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't worry baby, i'll come back for you" Dean sighed patting the top of his car's hood. He slowly walked away from his car and walked along side the road. Castiel glared at the car and followed Dean with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile, as he walked with dean, all alone down the road. He was happy to actually get to be with someone he knew. That was, till a car rolled by. 'Where do all these darn cars come from?' Castiel thought. The car slowed down and finally came to a stop.

"Dean!" Yelled out someone. Dean picked up his head and smiled brightly.

"Bobby! What the hell are you doing here?" He smiled running over to the car. That was till crowley got out of the car and attacked Dean.

"YOU MORON, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME, BOBBY AND SAM! YOU AND THAT THING" points at Castiel "WHERE ALL OVER THE DAMN NEWS TALKING ABOUT SOME DAMN CAR CRASH!" yelled out Crowley. Castiel did not like crowley. He rushed over and screeched in Crowley's face and raised his wings.

"You shouldn't talk like that boy" hissed out crowley. He as well raised his own wings and showed his true form. Castiel was slightly afriad, considering the fact, Crowley was a demon and he was, wayyyyy older than him, probably wiser than him as well.

"I'm the king of hell boy, step down if you know what's good for you" scoffed Crowley.

"Then don't touch Dean, like that ever again" hissed out Castiel. Both bobby and Dean stared at them for the longest time, till the looked at eachother.

"What crowley says is true dean, you both are all over the internet, talking about some car crash and how you stole castiel from Dick Roman"Bobby said. Dean sighed.

"I'll tell you all about it in a moment, but can i use your phone, my phone broke and i need to call a repo man, to come and take my car to your house" Dean said. Bobby glared disprovingly at Dean and pulled out his phone, handing it to Dean. Dean dialed a phone number and called a repo man to take it back to bobby's house. Bobby on the other hand was trying to calm down both Castiel and Crowley. As Dean walked back over to Bobby, he handed him the cellphone and pulled castiel away from crowley.

"Я не люблю его Дин(i don't like him Dean)" Castiel hissed out. Dean was confused, because he didn't know what castiel just said.

"Was the russian?" Dean asked.

"Um, yea...it's my native language"Castiel blushed. Dean was confused, conisdering angel's are suppose to know enocian, not russian. Dean was going to ask about that later. Dean looked over at Bobby and sighed.

"You just go call Sam, and tell him i'm fine, me and cas are on our way to washington so i could go hand him back to dick" Dean smirked.

"Good, maybe the little spit fire will learn his place" Crowley hissed out. Bobby sighed and looked over at Dean.

"We can drive you to the closet Gas station if you want it" Bobby smiled. Dean nodded and took ahold of Castiel's hand and helped him into bobby's car. Castiel growled but allowed himself to go inside the car. Bobby got in on his own side in the driver's seat and crowley got in next to him. Dean raced around and got into his side of the car closing the door. Bobby turned on his car and drove off into the next town. Bobby pulled into the gas station and pulled off into a parking space. He shut off the engine and turned around in his seat. He threw his car over to Dean and smirked.

"Next time, ya idjit, call us" He hissed out. Dean smiled and got out of the car and this time castiel found himself getting out of the car all by himself, which made him grin happily and stepped out.

"Castiel wait," Crowley spoke up, as he rolled down the window "Я плохо себя чувствую для вас, того, чтобы вернуться на хуй, мне очень жаль ... и пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о Дин для меня и Бобби (I feel bad for you, having to go back to dick, i'm sorry...and please take care of Dean for me and bobby)" Castiel raised his eyebrows till Dean walked over to him and pulled him away.

"Come on Cas, we should go" Dean said pulling him away. Castiel slowly followed, still thinking about what crowley said.

_OKAY! So i'm sooooooooooo so sorry for not translating in the last one i was really tired as i am today. And i'm aslo VERRRRRRRYYYY sorry for not really updating you guys on the stories that i'm posting but you know, I'm only human :3. So anyhow I'm trying very hard to write the Beast's love story but i can't do it, i'm soo into DESTIEL right now that i want to finish these stories first! But i am trying to write alot more for you guys i'm trying as best as i can, and i also want to tell you that if my spelling and/or grammer is bad, i'm writting these at like 2 in the morning so cut me some slack XD. I'll update asap for this next chapter and also please review and give me some idea's for this or my other stories :3 Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Castiel watched as Dean called Dick with and unerving feeling flowing through his stomache. He didn't like the fact that Dean was calling Dick again or the fact that he was still trying to take him back. He wanted to show Dean he wasn't owned. Only if he could take off the fake collar. The collar that Castiel is wearing is totally fake. It was only to make other's keep their hands off of him. Letting others think that he was already 'taken'. Castiel sighed, He really hated that man. He was lost in thought till Dean came over looking grumpy as hell and pissed off. Castiel stared at Dean for a little bit till he spoke up.

"How'd it go with master?" Castiel asked. Even though he hates Dick, that was what all angel's and Demon's are suppose to say. Their suppose to call their owners or fake owners master regardless of who they are. They were beaten if they forgot to call them that word. Dean genuially looked confused until he realized that Castiel was talking about Dick. He sighed and shook his head.

"He said that if i don't have you within the next two weeks he will fine my brother and kill him, then he would look for us and kill us" He sighed looking down "Castiel i'm so sorry that i pulled you into a life of drama" Castiel's eyes widen. He was shock to see Dean apologizing. He smiled widely and smacked Dean upside the head. Dean was shocked and pulled his hand up to the side of his head.

"This has been the best couple days of my life, don't spoil it by apologizing Master, because your the one that's brought happiness into my life" Dean stared at Castiel, he was happy to hear that Castiel was happy to be away from his owner but he wasn't happy with the fact, he was just called master.

"Why did you call me that?" Dean Asked.

"Call you what?" Castiel questioned.

"Master?"

"Because that's what you are, Master"

"I'm no master castiel, Please just call me Dean" Dean smiled "Master makes it sound like your a sex slave" Castiel bowed his head and took a step back. A shadow gracing over his figure, as his wings sprouted from his back and put his sprouted wings in front of him to hide from Dean. Dean was shocked and took a step forward.

"Cas, your not..."

"Yes, i am" Dean looked at Castiel in horror. Dick had put his grubby hands all over Castiel. He had made Castiel do something that he didn't want to do. Dean gulped down his anger. Now he understood why castiel flinched away from him the first time he went to look at Castiel's collar.

"How long?"

"Since i was small" He whispered. Dean's eyes widen more, if possible. He is sending him to someone that pratically rapes him everynight.

"I don't understand, he has Jo" Dean stated bluntly.

"Mrs. Jo is just a coverup, think about it Dean, when was the last gay president?"Castiel stared at Dean "Never, so Jo said she'd married him as long as they never have sex and that's what happened" Castiel sighed. Dean felt his heat break for Castiel, he looked around and noticed the wall standing in between them and the other car next to them. He pulled back his arm and punched the wall. Castiel heard an unsatisfying crunch and quickly looked from behind his wings and saw Dean punching the wall.

"Dean!" Castiel squeaked and grabbed his arm. Dean stopped, once he saw Castiel holding onto his arm. Castiel glanced up with his big blue eyes up to Dean and there where small tears flowing down his eyes "Don't hurt yourself" Dean pulled back his arm, only to have his arm pulled back to Castiel. Dean stared at Castiel and watched him place his hands on Dean's hand. Castiel made this bright light appear out of no where, it was so bright to the point Dean had to close his eyes. A moment later the light dimmed down and Dean looked back at his hand. His hand looked completely fine. As if nothing happened to it. As if he didn't just put a dent into the wall next to them. He stared at Castiel for the longest time before slowly pulling it away. Castiel looked away from Dean. Dean looked around and wrapped his hand into Castiel's. He pulled Castiel into a walking stance and started walking away from the gas station. Castiel folded up his wings and pressed them into his back as he walked with Dean. Dean got to the side of the road and started to walk alongside the road.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked.

"I'm taking you back to Dick, but you're not staying long...i'm kicking his ass" He hissed out. Castiel's eyes bugged out of his head.

"You don't..."

"Yes i do castiel...because one of the reasons i'm doing this, is because of my smaller brother...Sammy...and for you Castiel...because...you where treated the wrong way...you were treated without respect...you were treated as if you were the lowest piece of shit that ever walked this earth...and your not..." Dean said seriously. Castiel's heart skipped a beat when he said that. He never met someone that cared so much. Castiel smiled and reached for Dean's hand, taking it in his own. Dean took Castiel's hand with a smile.

"Thank you Dean...you are the one good thing...that happened in my life" Castiel whispered.

_This has got to be the __**shortest **__chapter of all of them, the reason it's so short was because it was suppose to go into chapter 2, not 3. And the next chapter is where Castiel is going to tell Dean everything...even about the car accident...how will Dean react? _


End file.
